Longerbee Drabbles
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Up Now: MY FIRST SONGFIC. Yes, I wrote a songfic. Check it out as I thought I would never do a songfic. And it's in 1st person. Wow. I'm branching out.
1. Jealousy

_To **Helium Lost**: Xie xie ni. I was going to click on review reply, but you didn't review so I didn't get a chance to say it before!_

**I don't own Longshot or Smellerbee. :(**

_I like to have various scopes of the Longerbee relationship. So, I'm putting up some drabbles as they come to me! - Enjoy and I take requests!_

-----------------------------

**JEALOUSY**

**Smellerbee**

"You must be so strong with how you hold that bow" the girl gushed, giggled and touched his arm.

In a flurry the younger tomboy charged, knife between the teeth and Longshot stood back and shook his head sadly.

They weren't in the wilderness anymore. As the girl ran off, Smellerbee cast him an apologetic look of a dog, who was just caught disobeying his master, and with her head down left him to buy things at the marketplace alone again.

----------------

**Longshot**

Closing one eye he fixed on the target and readied himself. He saw the way the boy in his sight, helped her up and then looked her up and down.

He saw the exchange of addresses in conversation. His finger trembled and he lowered his bow.  
There was a better way to do this... and he wasn't a monster... not anymore.

-----------------------------

**Review for more drabbles!**


	2. Domestic

_To the reviewer of the day: **Philosopher**. And a kick in the pants to finish the first chapter of your fic!_

_I think it'd be fun writing about how they lived before Ba Sing Se. The first drabble is kind of like that._

_  
Sharing duties with each other._

The cuteness.

Can't see Smellerbee as much of a domestic person. That's what it's about really...  
-------------------------------

DOMESTIC

Coming in, he threw down an arrow on the table, two fish impaled on it.

She heaved and threw down a set of his clothes, still damp and with a look of disgust to the laundry and to the "meat" on the table, said "next time I get the food", thinking longingly of her shiny weaponary and a big, boar head.

Longshot collected his garments and left, a blush on his cheeks. And the next time, he thought, he would clean his own undergarments.

------------------------

He awoke to the sound of padding feet near him. "Longshot, I can't sleep" she said. Dutifully he arose, perhaps she needed some tea.

She pushed him back down and kissed him softly.  
"Longshot, I can't sleep" she repeated.

And this time he knew exactly what she meant... he would never let her sleep alone again.

------------------------------  
ENJOY! and if anyone wants to suggest a word to drabble about - go ahead.


	3. Love

_**I will get to request words, I've just written these before. Ah, sigh. Longshot.**_

_**Sometimes all men would do better without talking. (hides from rocks that are about to get pelted this way).**_

_Seriously. It's written that the words of the wise are few... and the words of the fool are many..._

_:D Words of the wise... ahhh..._

-----------------

**LOVE**

She hated the feeling of eyes undressing her. The boys at the Freedom Fighters that glanced as an expression of their changing bodies once puberty struck. 

Those were the few times that she'd have rathered to be a boy. But this time... as Longshot's eyes drifted over her... she didn't mind so much.

---------------

Sensitive with his hands, sensitive with his eyes. She liked to admire every place his body curved or lay flat, even to his ears that stuck out at the sides or his eyes so deep you could fall into them. 

She would have called it love, but she wondered if he called it anything at all.

-------------------


	4. Thankful

_Thanks to all wonderful C2 buddies who like these! I'll throw up another one now for you guys._

-----------------------

**THANKFUL**

People expressed a lot of different emotions in a kiss. Lust, desire, passion, love, appreciation...

But when Longshot's mouth found hers, it wasn't any of these. It was a pure expression of thankfulness.

Each deep expressive kiss, another thing they were thankful for in each other and why it could never be anyone else.


	5. Responsibility

** Sorry it's been awhile...**

**Another short smellershot.**

--------------------------------

RESPONSIBILITY

Shocked, he turned around a few times. And saw her sleeping peacefully with his red shawl. Just the thought of her gone in an early morning daze was enough to bring fear upon him.

He no longer knew what it was like to fear for himself.

He reached out and brushed her cheek with his hand. He'd made a pledge to himself to never let her out of his sights... and he planned to stick to that pledge like it was his only brother.


	6. Passion

**For Philosopher (again) who writes excellent Longerbee. Revel in the cuteness.**

**And MormonMaiden...**

**...who both need to get cracking on their Longerbee-ness for my amusement. :D**

**It has no name. Just came to me. Sorry about not going by word-play yet...**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Longshot, we need to talk about this new development between us"

Longshot's eyes grew solemn. He was sick of talking.

"But we talk about everything!" She said expressively.

No. You talk.

He wanted to say so much and now she just wanted to talk. He wanted to say it with his thin archer's fingers, with his lips.

He grabbed her and kissed her roughly again. Maybe he'd learnt more from Jet than he'd ever let on.

She'd learnt swordplay, and he'd learnt this...

but she wasn't complaining.

Perhaps talking WAS overrated.


	7. Heartbeat

If anyone hasn't read **'Queen of Omashu'** yet. I have Longerbee moments in Chap 3, 8 & The Epilogue. As well as other freedom fighter action.

Check it out, at least those parts and **review.**

This is for **Egglette** based on your wonderful suggestion.

---------------------------------

Heartbeat.

Still. Thumping. Anticipating.

The sound in Longshot's chest, was easy to decipher most times.

When on the branches before an attack.

When thoughts of how many targets his arrows had reached.

How many deaths their cause had rendered.

It had an excuse to quicken then. But as Longshot lay his fingers across her shoulders, it quickened again. And all Smellerbee could do was shoot him a confused look, in which he couldn't disguise the guilt in his eyes.

His thoughts exposed to bright light.

----------------------------------------------


	8. Companionship

**Morning Mumblings**

**- Companionship**  
-------------------------------

He pulled on his boots, strapping them as the pants bunched up around his calves.

He checked in the cot, in the next room. She was still sleeping.

They only had two rooms. But he let her have her privacy and left her to be during the night.  
When she'd want to be alone.

Although the times she didn't want to be left alone were his favorites.

If only she needed it as much as he did. The companionship. The feeling of human contact.

As she mumbled something that barely coherently sounded like his name, Longshot rethought his previous position. Just maybe she did feel the same.


	9. Nightgown I

A drabble on what I assume might happen... in the next episode. Of course... it might just be me wanting to see Smellerbee in something different.

Part I of II.

------------------------

"Nightgown?"

Jet eyed her groggily at last and this was the first word that shot out of his mouth since the Avatar banged on their Ba Sing Se door with his staff and left him to be retrieved in the middle of the night by two shocked companions.

"Put a sock in it, Jet" she said roughly.

The white nightgown hung down to her ankles, and frilly straps hung loose over her skinny shoulders. This is what change meant.

Jet would have looked to Longshot, but he turned himself away before Jet got a chance. If Jet had known what he really thought about Smellerbee's new clothing choice, then Longshot knew he would have a lot to answer for.

Smellerbee grumbled something under her breath and then left the room... and left the nightgown that she hardly felt comfortable wearing any longer.


	10. Nightgown II

****

Blind Bandit. This is for you.

Also: I've sorta done forgiveness. If you read my fic "And He Was Gone" you'll see the chapter titles.

It's supposed to be figurative. Confession in a hug, Repentence in a look, Forgiveness in a tear.

The cuteness!

-------------------

Later than night Smellerbee was back in her usual clothes. Wrapped up. Back by Jet's side, well figuratively anyway. Longshot joined her on the roof.

He eyed her and then gave her a hard look.

"I didn't feel comfortable alright!" She spat angrily. So much for change.

And what about being happy for who you are? He seemed to ask.

Smellerbee didn't care. She did want to be more... like a girl. But she wasn't used to it. Sure it was ok around him... but with Jet...

"Ok, I get it. New city. New life."

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Baby steps, Longshot." She warned. Too much change was too scary... and Jet was still downstairs. And she still didn't know if she could go back to wearing a nightgown to bed ever again. Perhaps she had gotten too comfortable in Ba Sing Se.


	11. Something More

My first songfic! The first part of one to the song:

ALY & AJ

**"Something More" **

Who else is annoyed at the 2 week wait for more Avatar. If I don't see Longshot or Smellerbee... grrrrrrrrrrr...

---------------------------------

I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way.

I often wondered why me.

I wasn't deserving. Not because I was the quietest in the group. I knew that never mattered.

But what could I really offer her? What could any of us?

Except maybe Jet... and I was no Jet.

Somehow she was alright that I had nothing to offer her. She would probably be the only one.

The hardest thing was letting her know how much I appreciated that. Every time I seemed to get close though, she would misinterpret it. Somehow, for someone who knew me so well... she had a way of missing the point.

Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.

When we first met, it was funny. He gave me a gentle nod in my direction and in a moment I understood everything about him. All his hurt, all his pain... from that moment he seemed to trust me.

And I trusted him too.

Longshot was more than family. More than a friend. But I never could have guessed their would be something more.

Not until after we got to Ba Sing Se. And when I wasn't getting the message perfectly clear - the way he'd back up everything I said, the way we were more than just a team...

He had to make it clear.

I felt so stupid when he did. I know he didn't care if I let him down, he just wanted me to know... but I never did let him down. I never would. I was horrified that he could think that I could.

I wanted something more. I just never imagined it... with Longshot...

Would we be more than friends? Were we ever really friends? Or were we always something more?


	12. Drabble Spectacular

**Myself and Ebiltoblerone on livejournal went on a Longerbee drabble spree.**

**Check out the results of our labor... uhhh... fun...**

**By Me at the livejournal Smellershot community.**

**------------------------------------**

**8. Return to innocence **

Bushy hair stuck out in all directions and Smellerbee had an honest glow to her complexion.  
15 yr old Longshot loved to see how she was just a girl again. Innocent. Fragile...

Shallow.

After an attack on a group of boys probably around his own age and the fact she showed no fear when she was defending righteousness.

Innocence was becoming on her. Almost as much as her brute counter-ego.  
She thought innocence was becoming on him too. Until he let go off the facade and showed her what a 15 yr old boy really thought...

She REALLY liked each side of his personality as well...

--------------------------  
**9. Push the limits **

"Longshot! Jet could be back at any time!" She said, wanting to play on the alert for both of them. Longshot like to push the boundaries.

And he also liked to push her small body up against the deserted walls of the old Ba Sing Se train station when nobody was looking... capturing her in the thrill of the moment.

---------------------------

**10. Principles of lust **

He knew it would make her feel dirty. But he kept pushing. As the fine line between nothing being sacred and everything was breached.

His breath hot on her.

"That's enough Longshot" she said finally. Catching her own breath... He complied.

Both so young, so fragile... learning from each other. He could wait until she was ready to try again.

---------------------------

**12. Modern crusaders **

Waiting in the shadows, Smellerbee liked to think about what Jet said they were. Jet said they were a lot of things. Nobel. Rob the rich, give to the poor.

Yet in the lower regions of Ba Sing Se... everybody was poor.

Smellerbee still stuck to rob the dangerous and give to the poor. Occassionally springing on some brutish occupants that were using weapons and force to get what they wanted.

Those people didn't deserve weapons and didn't deserve pity.

Sometimes it frightened her that she was becoming too much like Jet.

But the fears subsided in Longshot's arms. The only one who could protect her... from herself.

---------------------------------

**13. Mea culpa **

They blamed themselves for Jet. Jet didn't even blame himself for Jet. But Longshot and Smellerbee expected more of themselves.  
Maybe they expected more of each other.

They walked around as if on eggshells... tentative. "I'm sorry" echoed frequently by Smellerbee while Longshot refused to look her in the eye.

Until it all had to stop. "My fault" became welled tears on the clothes of the other. One strong and silent. One small and confused about the whole thing.

That moment they stopped blaming themselves was when they had release.

----------------------------

**15. Gravity of love **

It pulled them back to their senses. Every time Jet got too carried away. They had to look out for each other.

Love was like a unsubtle tug on their consciounesses telling them that despite this war... despite the loss of hope...

They still had each other.

Love helped them survive.

Longshot and Smellerbee had each other... but they couldn't help but feel guilt for Jet.

They had love to survive.

And he had everything but love. Jet was never going to survive in Ba Sing Se.

But for Longshot and Smellerbee... it would be alright.

-------------------------------

**16. Beyond invisible **

The skies were always the most beautiful part of living in the trees. But no longer did they have that joy.

The city had it's perks too.

Protective hands around each other to protect from theives, turned to an addiction to the touch - when out in the trees, plenty of space and more than an excuse not to get close.

No one from the outside could tell where their hands went, shodden under shawls and heavy clothing.

Longshot's skilled archer hands could do more than just load a bow in the dark.

They would be too embarrassed to talk about it. This was a time where silence really had it's perks.

Invisible touches, invisible strokes. And if they were fortunate they could keep the whole thing from Jet as well as to the outside world.

---------------------------

**17. Age of loneliness **

He'd brought it on himself. Why was it so hard to show that he cared?  
When she'd matured... he let go... too scared to hold a beautiful young woman in his arms... forgetting her to be the same tomboy he'd known all those years.

They were always so close... but he distanced himself. Thinking himself no longer worthy to have her.  
Entering into a new age... an age of loneliness.


	13. Drabble Spectacular II

**By Ebiltoblerone at the livejournal Smellershot community.**

**She rocks and these are awesome!!!**

-----------------------

Mea Culpa:

"This is all -your- fault," She hisses to him, tightening her thighs together, a furious blush on her cheeks; He merely smirks and pins her against the wall, pressing his lips against her neck and trailing one slender hand down along the curve of her hip.  
- Guilty. -

-----------------------

The Landing:

It's something he's mastered when it comes to the trees. Not just the descent, the certainty he has when he swings down from branch to branch, but the landing itself. One false move when your feet hit the ground, and there goes an ankle. The trees are his forte, a counterpart to his archery, and there is something to be said about how his precision.

So when he lands and, for the first time in -years-, stumbles and falls, he is shocked. But he knows the reason as to why it happened, and as he stands up, ignoring the pain in his ankle, his eyes follow her passing form.  
- You just HAD to pick this time to walk by? -

------------------------------

The Cross of Changes:

She would often come to him in the night, gaze downcast, arms hugged around herself as she whispered to him that she was cold. And each time, he would pull back the sheets and let her crawl in beside him, lips cornering in the slightest as he heard her whimper of, 'thanks Longshot'.  
But this time, as she pressed herself against him and brushed her lips against the lobe of his ear, he knew it would be different tonight.  
Ba Sing Se was a city of change for them.

------------------------------

Morning through time:

While the night was always delightful - Longshot actually smiles at the thought of the frenzied kisses, passionate caresses, breathless panting - he always nurses a soft spot for the mornings. When he wakes up with her in his arms, and their eyes meet, he can forget that there's a war going on, he can forget Jet's stubborn lack of change, he can forget everything that's going on around them because -they have eachother-.  
And that's why he loves the morning.  
Although...He does love the nighttime.

---------------------------

Smell of Desire:

Snuggled up against him, she can not help but bury her face into the crook of his neck and inhale softly; she can detect a faint scent on him that she cannot place. Is it the leaves of the trees that he often climbs, the sweetness of fresh grass perhaps? She does not know, but she presses closer and smiles, basking in that scent.


	14. Something More II

_This is the end of the songfic to 'something more'_

_It's dedicated to **Grahamgirl**, cause without you mentioning anything - I would have been too lazy to finish it._

_Thanks for being another awesome Longerbee fan...and I can't wait to see more of your work when you get to do it!_

_---------------------------------_

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real._

This is real. You are real.

It's funny that Jet keeps chasing a ghost. Yet, I found true reality in you. I don't care how old I am. I feel like I'm a hundred with what I've been through. I feel like you know exactly what I'm talking about.

_And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

There had been so much that had happened. But it's funny. I always knew where I stood with him. Even if I changed, if Jet changed, if the whole world changed... he wouldn't.

_Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

Yesterday I didn't know this was going to happen. Somehow I think you did though. How long have you known? Behind those silent eyes. Behind that hat.

I never thought I wanted it before.

But now I'm glad we're something more.


	15. Note

There are a lot of people with alerts on this story... so I just wanted to give y'all a heads up -

My Longerbee drabbles are now under the story:

**I Just Felt Sick**

If you haven't seen Lake Laogai or don't want to be spoiled by it yet, I'd wait until after Friday.

But I'm putting all my drabbles under there.

Including what follows:

_Being approached by Aang to fight in the war against the fire nation..._

_Being forced on a date..._

_And random things to do with Jet as well... :D_

Put an alert on it and check it out. Chat to you all later!

J.L


End file.
